


Love Me Soft, Love Me Sweet

by IncandescentAdolescent



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Prince Harry - Freeform, Prince Louis, Prince!Louis, Royalty, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, future smut, prince!harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncandescentAdolescent/pseuds/IncandescentAdolescent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a royalty AU with bottom!Louis and top!Harry.  Louis is the Prince of England.  He is getting older and his parents want him to find a partner.  Harry, the Prince of Denmark, is in a similar position.  They meet at a yearly party hosted by Louis' family, celebrating winter solstice.  Their parents meet as well and discuss the possible arranged marriage.</p><p>I don't want to write much else in the summary because I've only got 1 chapter ready so far & that would spoil it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Soft, Love Me Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Planning to have 4 chapters. No smut thus far but it's coming up later xx  
> Leave me feedback please?  
> Italicized text means it's a thought, not said out loud.  
> First part may bore you a little because I'm setting everything up, I enjoy plot development, I'm sorry!

Louis opened his eyes as his ears picked up the sound of chattering in the corridors.  After rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and rolling over his bedding, he checked the calendar on the bedside table.  The prince groaned, seeing that today was the winter solstice, also known as Yule.  It came every year, of course, never failed to come.  In fact, he knew it was coming weeks before! Yet somehow, Louis still felt dull annoyance at the holiday.  It wasn’t because he didn’t like Yule, it was because he didn’t like the people that came with it.  Every year when winter officially started, his family hosted a lavish gathering to celebrate the changing of seasons, the return of the sun and the end of a successful year.  This year would be no different, and royal families would soon be arriving at the doors of the English castle to dance and get drunk on one or another expensive alcoholic beverage.  Still stuck in the silky duvet, Louis allowed himself another sigh before pushing himself up and toward the bathroom.

 

For Louis, the first born child to the King and Queen of England, the royal life is not a choice.  Of course he had been raised with his every need met, but being a prince was not all fun.  Being the only son takes away a considerable amount of fun, and being an 18-and-single son takes away even more.  The Queen expected Louis to be engaged by now, but he had failed to show interest in any lady they presented to him. Beautiful women were all that Louis was having shoved at him, yet it was tiring, not to mention insulting.  Had anybody considered letting him get to know them as people?  Or thought that none of them could ever fit his _taste_?  As Louis brushed his teeth over the white marble sink, he scoffed at the thought.  Then hearing a knock at his door, he rinsed his mouth and spit down the drain with a huff.

 

"Louis." a firm, but familiar voice called through the thick oak doors.  

 

Another light knock came and the doors creaked open.  The prince crossed his arms silently and allowed his mother to enter.

 

She looked him over, still dressed in his night clothes, "Well good morning dear, glad that you’re at least awake."

 

Louis grumbled and leaned back against his bed post.

 

The queen cleared her throat and continued, "Alright I don’t want this grumpy attitude to continue, Lou.  Today is a day of celebration and I expect smiles, warm smiles and impeccable manners.  After all, we only get to have such a party once a year."

 

Louis rolled his eyes but sweetly replied, "I know, I’ll try.  What time do you want me to be down?"

 

The Queen smiled, satisfied, "Oh, in about an hour or so?  Thank you, love.  I’ll see you in the ballroom."

She started to make her way out of his bedroom but spun around and re-opened the door, "Louis!  Please remember to dress nicely today.  You never know when you’ll meet someone you want to look good for, right?"

 

His mum smiled slyly as she shut the door once more.  He stood with his arms crossed for a while longer, letting his mother’s words dance through his brain before shaking them out of his head.

 

Louis took his sweet time to brush though his fringe and pick out his outfit. He hummed unsurely before his closet, he was the host of course, but he didn’t want to look too overdressed.  Louis settled for an airy white top layered with a traditional velvety tunic and a pair of fitted brown pants.  In his closet inside a wooden box sat his crown, he took it out gently and placed it atop his head.  It was elegant and simple, Louis only had to dress up at events like this.

 

The prince looked his small frame over a couple of times in the full length mirror before pulling on his boots and making his way out of the chamber.  Immediately upon closing the doors, he heard music and the clicking of maids’ shoes on the marble flooring as they busied themselves with preparations.  Everyone was in a hurry to make last minute adjustments before guests arrived.  Only once the prince made his way into the gorgeously decorated ballroom did he feel the true warmth and buzz that the winter solstice should really bring.  He thought to himself that just a couple of hours ago he was dreading the party, but now he felt a little bit excited by the festive bows and candles.  The setting brought back a lot of memories.

 

Just as he was feeling the petals of a flower arrangement his mother called, “Louis! My darling you look perfectly divine.  I need to ask you about something.”

 

Louis raised a brow and replied tentatively, “Yes?”

 

His mother sighed and looked at him gently, “I want you to listen to me.  Tonight is a great opportunity for you to meet some people and to reintroduce yourself to our guests.  Your father and I have taken note that princesses do not entice you.”

 

Louis felt his cheeks warm and took a step away but his mother quickly continued, “Which is fine.  It would be <em>easier</em> if you preferred women, but we understand and accept the fact that you don’t.  It’s not exactly uncommon.  Our family and many other royal families have dealt with it before, but that doesn’t change the fact that you need someone by your side in order to rule this kingdom when it is time.  Marriage isn’t a fairytale all the time, and as a prince you do what you have to do.  You know how important this is to your people, you need to show them that you are capable of love, dedication and faith.  Tonight we will have you acquainted with some men.  I’ve already talked to a few people that are very anxious to meet you.”

 

First, Louis felt relief wash over him.  He knew that being gay was not favorable, but common amongst royal families all over the world.  It felt like he had been holding his breath, and Louis was happy his parents realized his sexuality on their own.  After relief, Louis still felt disagreement arise within him.  What if he just wasn’t ready yet?  What if he just wanted to meet someone on his own?

 

Louis looked to his mother helplessly, “I don’t think this is a good idea.  How soon do you and father say I must be married?”

 

His mother held his hands, “Well, ideally within this month.  You know I’ve been fair about it, I’ve offered you a lot of time.”

 

Louis felt his chest tighten, “I know you have! That doesn’t change the fact that it’s my life, does it?”  the last words came out as an angry squeak.

 

She sighed, “You forget you also belong to our people, you’re a big part of their future.  They need you to do certain things for them as a leader.  I’m very proud that you’re going to go along with this, even though it’s hard.”

 

Louis didn’t know whether to be angry or sad, so he settled for a frustrated sigh and worried his lip.  He didn’t have time to say another word because just then they heard a short burst of trumpets, announcing the first family’s arrival.

 

The afternoon began gracefully with formal greetings and polite conversation between the mingling groups of prestigious people.  Louis found himself a little bored, welcoming person after person in and away from the miserable wet cold.  To his delight, the night wore on and the mood grew rowdier and considerably merrier.  The candles that lit the food-filled tables seemed to glow brighter and the prince even found himself enjoying a beer as he sat next to his father at the head of the table.  Louis watched all the people dancing, standing, sitting, feasting and thought with any luck, his mother might have forgotten about their talk earlier.  She had yet to approach him with some idiot.

 

Louis needed to wee but as he pushed out of his chair he heard the Queen’s familiar voice behind him, “Louis, this is Aaron, one of the princes of Norway.  I wanted you two to have a chance to meet.”

 

Louis soft blue eyes met the predatory brown eyes of the sleazy looking stranger.  He gave a tight lipped smile and cringed internally.

 

Aaron stared at him and gave a suggestive smirk, “Nice to see you Prince Louis.  Care to talk somewhere else?”

 

 _Really, Mom?_  Louis rolled his eyes and snapped, “S’nice to meet you Aaron.  I’m really sorry about this but I’ve actually got to excuse myself.” and with that he strode off to his own bathroom.

Louis relieved himself and took a moment to breathe easy, but his skin still felt like it was crawling after the (not surprisingly single) man looked at him like that.  He cursed under his breath as the reality crashed down on him that he would have to make himself love someone, maybe even someone like Aaron.</p>

 

Louis began the walk downstairs to return to the ballroom.  On the last few steps of the staircase the toe of his boot caught on the lip of the granite and his breathing froze up in anticipation of the fall.  It wasn’t so bad though, it was actually quite nice.  Louis had never fallen into a warm body that smelled like spices and alcohol.

 

 _Oh Shit! I’ve fallen straight on someone._  Louis frantically pushed himself away from the firm chest.  He felt embarrassed and started to apologize, “I’m sorry, I didn’t-” but when Louis looked up through his eyelashes to see the face belonging to the chest, his mouth stopped working quite right.

 

Smoldering green eyes gazed down at him, paired with wet lips and hollow cheeks all framed by wild curls of hair.  A fire lit in the bottom of his tummy, and his words fell silent.

 

The man smiled cheekily at the prince’s unfinished sentence, and his easy voice replied, “S’okay, Prince. Little clumsy aren’t you? Just watch it next time.”

 

Louis was taken aback by the teasing.  He wasn’t acquainted with this person, who somehow made his heart stutter.

 

Despite how flustered he felt on the inside, the prince stood a little straighter and lifted his chin, “I’ll be going now, have a nice night.”

 

The man lazily moved out of the prince’s way and spoke, “I’m Harry.”

 

Louis’ thought the name was familiar, but he was really focused leaving before his speech stopped working all together.

 

He hastily replied, “Pleasure to meet you.” and entered the ballroom once more.

 

The air seemed cooler now and he could breathe easy.  He was insulted by just the nerve of that bloke!  He was the Prince of England and would not be talked to so casually.  But Louis was also feeling very forgiving of someone as gorgeous as He and lost his determination.  No matter how many times he told himself how rude Harry was, he couldn’t really make himself angry.  Louis tried to find his pride, he really tried to tell himself the feeling he had in his stomach was unrelated to those green eyes.  Maybe the alcohol, or something he ate earlier.  Despite his efforts, Louis ended up allowing himself to linger fondly over the image of the stranger’s face.</p>

 

After Louis recollected his emotions he found his mother once again.  She was in deep conversation with the Queen and King of Denmark and waved him closer,

 

“Louis, these lovely people are the Queen and King of Denmark.  You remember them, surely?  They’ve been waiting to speak with you.”

 

His mother’s eyes seemed to silently warn him to be nice, and Louis was, “Of course, nice to see you again.  What it is we are to discuss?”

 

In honesty, Louis hardly remembered them at all.  The couple didn’t notice and went on to explain that they had a son of age who would be interested in Louis.  Not to mention, both of the countries would benefit if the two men wedded.  As in every country trade makes up a huge part of the economy, and the economy had seen better days.  It never hurt to make alliances stronger either.  The Queen of England even joined in the persuasion, emphasizing the importance of prosperity while looking at her son pointedly.

 

Louis couldn’t think of a way to reject what sounded like a good offer, so he sighed, “Well then…where is he?”

 

The King of Denmark looked at Louis with hope, not to mention greed, “I’ll go find him, we let him go explore.”  and with that he left.

 

Louis wiped his palms against his thighs and an angry feeling rose in the pit of his stomach.  England was far more powerful and economically stable than Denmark, and he knew the King would enjoy the wealth marriage could bring.  None the less, his own mother seemed to think just as well of the idea.  Louis felt his stomach drop at the sound of a deep, slow voice a few feet away.

 

His eyes widened and he thought, _This can’t be actually happening!  That guy from before?_

 

He wasn’t ready when his eyes reconnected with that familiar, sultry stare from the staircase.  Fireworks shot off in the tips of his fingers and a fire roared through his body once again, but Louis completely concealed it.

 

A crooked smirk pulled its way across Harry’s face,  ”Prince Louis, I didn’t know we’d see each other again so soon.”  Harry took Louis’ hand and placed a gentle kiss across his knuckles.

 

Louis thought comically to himself, _Where were these manners only minutes ago?_ The prince blushed and took his hand back snippily, “Neither was I, sorry I really didn’t recognize you before, I was caught off guard.”

 

Harry looked at him poutily, “Didn’t remember me, huh?”  but his father spoke over him.

”You two have already met?”

 

Remembering the encounter, Louis managed to pipe out, “Just a little bit earlier, I haven’t seen him in so long I didn’t recognize him; or his manners.”

 

The King ignored the sharp remark, “Well that’s great, and you’ve already made friends it seems.”

 

Louis twisted his fingers together behind his back anxiously but he forced a smile, surely resulting in some unsavory face.

 

Harry responded for him, “Um, yeah.”

 

Then Louis saw his own father walk over, meaning business.  Pleasantries exchanged, but the King wasted no time after that.  ”Well what do you think, son?”

 

Louis looked at his father, surprised that he would even care, “I don’t feel good about any of it, I’m not really ready, I don’t know how this is going to work.”

 

Sure, Harry was gorgeous and probably the best thing Louis had ever seen on legs.  He was charming too, and had a strong presence in a room.  Harry made Louis’ hands tremble for Christ’s sake.  Louis tried to clear his head.  No matter how he looked, this entire marriage deal had him wary.  Harry stayed silent and eyed Louis the whole time their parents talked.  Louis only looked between the floor and his grasped hands.

 

After some time the adults decided to discuss the matter later and enjoy Yule celebration while they could.  They dispersed, but Harry and Louis remained awkwardly near each other.  Louis was angry about the way things were being forced upon him, but he wasn’t mad at Harry.  Harry was not happy about their situation either, he was just as upset when he first found out.  Harry’s parents had told him weeks ago that they had been writing letters to the Queen and King of England about this very matter.  He already had time to mull over it.  Louis, however, was freshly invigorated with injustice.

 

Harry too thought Louis was beautiful.  Elegant, fiery, and quick witted.  The way Louis walked with purpose but a sway in his hips grabbed Harry’s attention.  Not to mention just the shape of Louis’ bum, Harry couldn’t act like he hadn’t noticed it.

 

At this moment Harry looked at Louis and saw the little crease between his worried eyebrows and felt the need to smooth it away, “Hey, I’m not that bad am I?”

 

Louis looked surprised but then snorted, “I guess there could be worse.”

 

Harry chuckled to himself and shook his head, “Why’d we get so screwed over like this?”  

Louis became a little more serious, “It’s just what we’re expected to do.  I really don’t know what else to say.”  

 

Harry hummed in agreement, Louis liked the steady sound.  

 

”You think they’re gonna have use married, Tomlinson?”  

 

The prince shrugged shyly, “I think there’s a chance.  My mum isn’t looking to waste her time.  Says I’m 18 and I ought to already be engaged.”

 

Harry gave the other prince a toothy smile, “Then she must be appalled at me.”

 

That caught Louis’ attention, and Harry continued with a wink, “I’m twenty.”

 

Louis felt butterflies erupt in his tummy and sharply looked away from Harry’s flirtatious gesture.  ”Hm.” It was easy to see that Harry was taller, with larger hands and gangly limbs. It was just something about Harry’s chirpy personality that made Louis assume he must be the same age.  ”Grandpa.”  Louis remarked after a beat of silence and listened to Harry’s bubbling laughter.

 

The pair spent the rest of Yule slowly drinking wine and chatting.  Their conversation drifted in and out of the possible marriage, sometimes wandered into personal life.  By midnight Louis was feeling rather giddy around Harry.  Surely some of it was due to the alcohol, but Louis thought maybe they actually had some chemistry.  If it had to be done, why not marry someone who looked like a Greek god anyway?  He felt like a school girl fawning over an upperclassman.

 

Many families left around this time to make their journey home, but some stayed behind in guest rooms to rest before leaving.  Of course, Louis’ parents had invited the Styles family to stay as long as they wanted.  When the ballroom quieted down near 1 in the morning, Louis nervously wandered back to the bottom of the staircase to bid Harry good night.  It wasn’t like him to get shy.  He was very comfortable with himself, even sassy, but his fingers shook imperceptibly when Harry held his hand and placed one more tender kiss.

 

”Goodnight, I suppose we’ll see each other tomorrow.”  Louis said, feeling electrified.

 

He knew they would definitely see each other tomorrow.

 

Harry smiled, “Sweet dreams princess.  Hey! You can even dream of me if you want.”

 

Louis tried to shoot Harry an insulted look, but broke into a sarcastic smile, “Well keep me out of yours, if you can!”  and turned away up the stairs.

 

<p>Before he fell asleep, Louis thought of Harry.  Louis felt shaken up and contradicted his normal values around the Danish prince.  He had always been confident and lively, but turned into a nervous mess around Harry.  He always expected respect as the Prince of England, but with Harry he forgave every informality.  Louis wanted to melt away from just the smell of Harry, and it was a ridiculous struggle to compose himself.  The prince buried his face in the pillow and let the cold fabric cool his warm cheeks.  He would never tell Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> In the story I'm just saying 18 is considered old to not be engaged because back then people died sooner so they got married earlier, reproduced earlier etc.


End file.
